


Amnesia

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: The Superhero Chronicles [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Ashton is really hurt, Bars and Pubs, Crying, Depression, Drunk Sex, He misses Luke, Luke can't remember him, M/M, Minor Cake, Ninja, Showers, Superheroes, michael hates luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke are sharing a big love story. But things change when Luke has an accident as Dr Fluke and he suffers amnesia. Ashton can’t stand watching the love of his life treating him as a stranger, and so he leaves the city, finding work as a music teacher in a reform school for bad girls. However he struggles to get over Luke. And it gets worse when Luke starts working at the school too, still not remembering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fiction.  
> The story is the sequel of Christmas love affair, but you don’t necessarily need to have read it to understand this one.  
> The Christmas love affair was based on the music video of the song “Don’t stop”. This one is based on the music video of the song “Good girls” and the song “Amnesia”.  
> Just to be clear, Ashton is Smash, Calum is Cal Pal, Michael is Mike Ro Wave and Luke is Dr Fluke, so it has some parts from “Don’t stop” video too.  
> I am not sure about the name of the dog.  
> Assume that Luke and Calum had common classes together at school. And that there is a college that you can have a two months course to become a counselor for bad girls.  
> It contains Aussie slang.  
> Enjoy!

Ashton woke up sweating. He had the nightmare again, where a big octopus was trying to kill him, all the while being under water. Luke moved next to him.  
“Is everything all right?” the blond boy asked, moving his hand up and down Ashton’s naked back. Luke was wearing a black shirt with stars on the sleeves and grey sweet pans. Ashton didn’t bother wearing a top, as it was summer and he sweat easily.  
“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” He said, kissing Luke on the forehead and laying on the bed again. His lover copied his move, resting his body next to Ashton’s, his arms wrapped around the curly hair’s body, his deep blue eyes staring at him lovingly.  
“Was it the nightmare again?” He whispered in his ear, his hot breath bringing chills all over Ashton’s firm body.  
“The disadvantage of being a superhero.” Ash tried to light the mood. Luke wasn’t buying it. He and Luke, along with Luke’s friend Calum and Ashton’s friend Michael were the four superheroes that protected the city from the bad guys. At first, Luke and Ashton were enemies, but then they fell in love in the real life and now there they were, living together. Ashton expected that that would ruin their relationship, as the everyday routine will make them hate each other, but, surprisingly, it brought them closer.  
“Was it the ship incident again?” Luke asked worried.  
“No. Just adrenaline jolts. Go to sleep.” He, himself, closed his eyes and evened his breath so that Luke will think that he was drifting and he will soon follow. Ashton hated making Luke upset with his stupid nightmares. The blond boy had enough already.  
His plan was almost working, when Luke’s cell phone rang. He had Nickelback as a ringtone. Luke jumped up and answered it.  
“Yes? Cal? Okay. Where? We’ll be there. Shall I call Michael? Okay then. Be careful.” Luke hung up and started getting into his costume as Doctor Fluke. “Cal is at the Sea Hotel. There is a robbery going on.”  
Ashton started getting up. “Couldn’t he deal with it himself?” He complained and Luke didn’t answer, pulling his pants up. Ashton stopped and admired Luke’s body. He had seen it a thousand times alright, but it still made him worked up seeing him naked. Luke looked like a surfer, even though he wasn’t.  
“Hurry up.” Luke urged him and Ashton turned his attention to his outfit. Soon they were at the Sea Hotel. They found Calum and Michael already there, hiding behind a bush.  
“They are in the reception area.” Calum said and the four of them entered the hotel to accouter three large ninjas. The men spotted them quickly and drew their weapons out before attacking them. The battle was intense, but the boys soon neutralized the enemy.  
“That was easy.” Michael commented, as Luke went behind the desk to check if everything was there. The others wrapped the ninjas’ hands and feet together and left them there so the police could find them. As they were about to leave, Ashton spotted a black figure moving up the ceiling. He turned quickly to warn the others but it was too late. The fourth ninja cut the wires from the chandelier and the huge masterpiece started falling from the sky, before collapsing on Luke. Ashton felt as if someone had punched him really hard on the chest. He couldn’t move. The pain was unbearable. Finally he brought himself together and ran to the chandelier. He could make out Luke’s feet, so with Calum’s help, he pulled him under it. The blond boy was unconscious. Michael came after taking down the ninja.  
“We need to get him to a hospital. Now.” He said. Ashton’s eyes were filled with tears. What was happening? Why was Luke not responding? He felt numb and stiff at the same time, as they changed their outfits and they drove to the hospital.  
“Don’t worry, mate. He is going to be fine.” Michael said, smiling at him and rubbing his hands on Ashton’s back, like Luke used to do. That made Ashton worse.  
They arrived to the hospital a few minutes later and the doctor’s quickly took Luke away. Calum, who was the calmer one, made up a fake story to explain Luke’s situation and keep his identity secret. Then they were led to the family room and waited for a couple of hours that seemed to Ashton like eternity. Finally the doctor came in. Ashton and Calum jumped up in unison.  
“Luke has suffered a big blow on the head, but it doesn’t seem too serious. He is awake now. Would you like to see him?”  
“Yes.” Ashton stormed passed the doctor and into Luke’s room. The blond boy had bandages wrapped around his shoulder, leg and head.  
“Luke. You scared the shit out of me.” Ashton was on his side, cupping his face into his big hands. Luke looked at him with confusion.  
“Um…I am sorry. Do I know you?”  
“Luke? It’s me. Ashton.”  
“Ashton? I don’t think….” Just then Calum stepped in. Luke’s eyes spotted him and he smiled.  
“Cal. You are here. What’s happening? Who is this guy?”  
Ashton took a step back. What was happening? The doctor came into the room.  
“It seems Luke has amnesia.”  
“What?” Amnesia? “But he remembers Calum.”  
“Of course I do. I wouldn’t forget my boyfriend.” Luke said and smiled at Calum, who looked uncomfortable.  
“Um… Luke, what year is it?” Calum asked, leaning over Luke.  
“2011. Why are you asking?”  
Calum met Ashton’s eyes.  
“It’s 2015. Luke, you do have amnesia.”  
“What? No, you are messing with me. It’s 2011. We are having a history exam tomorrow. Right?”  
“No, we finished school two years ago. Remember?”  
“No. It can’t be.” Luke was really upset. He started shaking.  
“What is happening to me?”  
Two nurses came in and injected Luke with a dose of morphine to calm him. Ashton couldn’t take it anymore. He ran out of the room, passed by Michael who came back from the men’s room and he walked out of the hospital. It couldn’t be. This wasn’t happening. Why didn’t the man he loved recognize him? Will this be permanent? Will he never remember him, the times they had spent together, nothing? All gone?

Time heals everything. Or so they say, because Ashton still felt Luke’s absence. He stuck around after Luke’s accident, but it was clear that Luke didn’t feel comfortable having him around. To him, Ash was a stranger. And even though Calum did his best to get them together and explain Luke that they weren’t together anymore and that they were in a superhero team, Luke still couldn’t make sense of things. He was claiming that he was still in love with Calum. That killed Ashton more than the fact that he treated him like an annoying cousin that he had to put up with. And so, Ashton decided to give Luke some space. He had the hope that he might start remembering things, but that never happened. So, a few months after Luke was released from the hospital, Ashton made up his mind that it was over and he had to move on. To get out.  
Easier said than done. Even though he moved out of the city, hanged his Smash mask and got a job at a reform school for bad girls, he still couldn’t get Luke out of his mind. He was everywhere, in his head, in his chest and sometimes he had trouble catching his breath. Fortunately, he had enough work to do to take his mind off Luke.  
It was fall near winter, when Michael called him one afternoon to arrange a boy’s night. They often had one of those at a local pub, so Ashton just took his cell and some money and got there. Michael was at the usual table, but he wasn’t alone. Calum was there too. Ashton stood at the door for a minute, uncertain what to do. Sure enough, it wasn’t Calum’s fault that all this happened. And he wasn’t to blame if Luke had chosen not to reveal to Ashton that Cal and he had a relationship before they became friends. He understood that as a friend, Calum couldn’t say anything. Ashton himself would have acted that way as well. But he couldn’t help feeling repulse towards the dark haired boy.  
Ashton hadn’t made up his mind to leave or to stay, when Michael spotted him and waved. Now he had no choice but to go to them.  
“Look who finally showed up.” The greened eyes man said, as Ashton set between Cal and him. “We ordered you a beer.”  
“Thanks.” Ashton said, keeping his eyes on the brown bottle of the drink.  
“So Ash, how are you?” Said Calum after a moment of awkward silence. “Haven’t seen your face in ages.”  
“Yeah, we are as close as strangers lately.” Michael added.  
“Been busy.” Ashton said and took a sip of his beer. “How’s the superhero stuff working out?”  
“Great. Not as easy as if we had you around, but we manage.” Michael answered.  
“Is…is Luke helping you?” Ashton felt as if the air was drained from his lungs.  
“From time to time.” Calum said.  
“How is he?”  
Michael looked at Calum. Something seemed to pass between them.  
“He is fine.” Calum said at last.  
“Good.” No, not good, not good at all. How can it be? If what they had was real, how could he be fine? He wasn’t fine at all. He was barely holding on.  
“How are you coping?” Calum looked concerned.  
“I am fine.” Ashton lied, not meeting the other boy’s eyes.  
“Fine? Give me your phone.” Michael leaned over and grabbed Ashton’s cell before he manage to resist.  
“What the…”  
Michael was flipping through his phone in light speed.  
“Luke’s pictures are still in your phone.” He said angrily, handing the cell back to him.  
“So?” Ashton asked annoyed. He didn’t like were this was going.  
“So? Why don’t you erase them?”  
“I… I will. I’m not ready yet.”  
“This is unhealthy. You are not helping yourself by grabbing on Luke’s memory” Calum commented.  
“I like to see them.” Ashton admitted and focused on his drink.  
“Okay. But you are never around.” Michael complained.  
“I am doing my best, all right? Get off my back!” Ashton busted out.  
“Let’s not talk about this anymore. How’s work?” Calum tried to change the subject.  
“Boring.” Ashton didn’t want to lie. He did something that he didn’t love. He was suffocating at that job, in addition of feeling alone and miserable.  
“You can join us again. Smash is always welcomed.” Michael smiled at him.  
“I can’t and you know why.”  
“We can arrange it so you won’t meet. Luke will understand.”  
No. Ashton didn’t need Luke to know that he was so down, when he was happy and moving on. Like they had never happened.  
“I think I need to leave. Cal, was nice to see you.” Ashton got up and he was out of the pub before the two boys had a chance to stop him. If meeting with them was hurtful, he couldn’t imagine the pain he will suffer if he met Luke. He had nightmare off it. Him bumping into Luke with his new boyfriend, watch them laughing, making out, being happy.  
He shut his eyes and tried to think of something else, as he laid at bed that night. It wasn’t easy, but soon he drifted off. He was Smash again, fighting off some ninjas. Then the dream changed. He was at his old school yard, singing songs in his guitar, then at his mother’s kitchen, trying to find bananas.  
He heard a squeaky noise and woke up. He looked around him to find the source of the noise, still dizzy from sleep.  
“Is everything all right?” Luke was right beside him. Ashton jumped off the bed. Luke smiled at him. “It was the door, I think.” He said and Ashton slowly got back into bed.  
“It is you.” He said, sinking his long figures into Luke’s quiff hair. He smelled like vanilla shower jell, like he always did.  
Luke’s deep blue eyes were looking at him lovingly, as he locked his arms around Ashton’s body in a tense embrace.  
“I love you, you know that?” Luke whispered and Ashton smiled.  
“Luke…”  
And he was gone. Ashton woke up. He got out of the bed, stripped and jumped into the shower. The cold water drifted down his tanned body, covering his abs, bringing him goosebumps. He started crying, his hot tears mixing with the cold water.  
When he felt better, he wrapped a towel around his waist and he went back to bed, laying awake there for hours, till the dawn came and his alarm clock went off. Ashton got up and with mechanical movements, he made coffee and left for work.  
He was at the parking lot, where the van that brought the girls was already parked at its usual spot, as well as the cars of the rest of the tutors. However today there was a new car parked next to the head master’s. New blood, Ashton thought, as he got out of his, and entered the old building that hosted the school. He walked down the corridors, where some girls with uniforms passed him by and giggled. He smiled and got into the tutors’ office. Girls often found him attractive, even though he didn’t know why. He was so awkward and damaged.  
Some tutors, the gym teacher and the English literature teacher were already there, taking their coffee and talking. Ashton couldn’t help, as he threw his backpack in his cabinet, listening to their conversation.  
“I still cannot see why we need one of them.” The gym teacher was saying.  
“I think that he is too pretty for the girls. They will be bewildered.” The English teacher said, a middle aged lady that seemed to have enough undisciplined girls to deal with.  
“He will not last long. He is too young.”  
“I heard that he is only here for a trial, and then he will be offered a contract.” Ashton got out before the gym teacher reply. So another counselor was hired. They came and go more frequently than the girls, as it was hard to handle them.  
Ashton was on his way to his class room, when he passed over the head master’s office. He could hear someone talking, but he couldn’t see who. It must be the new counselor.  
“….it’s like sweet lemonade on a hot day.” The new one was saying and the head master agreed. What was he talking about?  
Ashton sneered and walked away. He will definitely not last long. He forgot about the new counselor as he tried to teach some unwilling ladies to play the guitar. It was already midday, when he finally got to the cafeteria to get some lunch. The place was crowded, but he spotted the table with the math’s teacher and the computer science teacher, the guys he was hanging with. So he rushed to get a tray and wait on the line. He was over the salads, when someone poked him on the shoulder. He turned and his heart stopped. Luke.  
“Hey…Um, hello.” Luke said, moving his tray next to his. Ashton was too stunned to answer.  
“You are Ashton, right?” Luke continued, placing some green salad on his plate. Ashton had to pull himself together quickly. Luke started to look at him with worry.  
“Yes. I am.” He said and moved over the pizza section, were he got two slices and he rushed to the counter. Luke got some pepperoni, and followed him.  
“Didn’t know you worked here. You do work here, don’t you?” Luke was trying to be friendly. But why was he here?  
“I do. You?” Ashton wanted this to end. For Luke to disappear and leave him alone in his misery. This was a torture. To play good friends with him wasn’t the way he wanted their relationship to be.  
“I am the new counselor.”  
“What?” Ashton said that too loud. A group of girls turned and smiled at him. He cleared his throat. “I mean, I didn’t know you worked as a counselor.”  
“Oh, I got a college degree, two month speed courses. This is my first one. The college teacher told me that it will be a challenge, but I can’t see how difficult it can be.”  
That was such a Luke! Always optimistic. A doer.  
“These girls can come very hard on you. Why haven’t you applied for somewhere more easy?” Away from me, maybe?  
“I liked the challenge.” Luke smiled. He wasn’t going to let Ashton get away too easily.  
“Well, this is definitely a challenge.” Ash said and walked towards his friends’ table. He wished that Luke had got the hint and leave him alone. But the blond boy was behind him when he reached the table.  
The two teachers already sitting smiled up at Luke, and then looked at Ashton.  
“Um…” He said, realizing that he had the duty to introduce him to his friends. Like he was an old acquaintance. “This is Luke.”  
“Hey Luke. You’re the new counselor.” Said the computer science teacher.  
“Yes. Nice to meet you.” Luke sat next to Ashton.  
“So, how you two know each other?”  
“Through common friends.” Ashton rushed to say, but soon regretted it. He really wanted to know what Luke thought about their relationship. What he thought about him.  
“That’s nice. So Ashton told you about our school?”  
“No. We haven’t been in contact really.” Luke said, his eyes on his food.  
“I forgot something in the class.” Ashton said and got up. He didn’t want to be around Luke any more, even though it felt good and it was killing him at the same time.  
“You better hurry before they found it and destroy it.” Said the math’s teacher.  
“Oh, I don’t think they want to get to Ashton.” The computer’s teacher smiled up at Ashton.  
“Why?” Luke asked innocently.  
“Why? Look at him. He is a feast for the eyes.”  
Luke looked at Ashton. His eyes scanned him up and down, till they focus at his eyes. Ashton hold his gaze for a minute. For a moment, he saw that warmness that usually Luke had when he looked at him. When he could recognize him. But he didn’t know who he was any more. And that wasn’t enough for Ashton.  
“Well, I have to go then.” He said and went quickly out of the cafeteria. He almost ran, but he controlled himself not to. He didn’t want to raise any suspicions on his friends, and then having to suffer their questioning.  
For the rest of the day Ashton didn’t met Luke again. So, if he stuck to his class room, he could avoid Luke till he ran away from this place for ever. The sadness that came to that realization surprised him. Was he so masochist that he wanted to be around Luke and watch him moving on and be his friend, even though he had to forget him and move on himself? Why did he want to do that to himself? And why was it so hard to get over him in the first place? His relationships in the past weren’t that emotional. If he got dumped, he was bad for a week tops and then back in the market. What was the deal with Luke?  
Ashton came to the conclusion that he needed therapy, as he walked out to the parking lot. It was empty, as he had waited for everyone to leave before sneaking out of his class. He knew it was childish to avoid Luke that way, but he couldn’t help it.  
He was about to start the engine, when someone knocked at his window. Ashton almost jumped from his seat. He looked out. Luke was waving at him through the glass. Ashton took a deep breath and rolled down his window.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, um, my car went off as I was pulling out at the drive way. Can you help me?” Luke looked really helpless.  
“I don’t know much about cars. I got my car diploma at the second attempt.”  
“And you always forget to pay your rego.” Luke said, smiling and Ashton was about to smile back, when it hit him. How did he know about that? Luke must have realized it to, as he started looking confused.  
“How…”  
“Cal must have told me. He spoke about you quite often. He thought that it might help me remember you.”  
“And?”  
“It didn’t. I am sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” Ashton said, getting out of his car. “Let’s go and take a look.” Luke looked delighted, but Ashton didn’t know if it was because of his offer or because he changed the subject. He hoped for the first one.  
Minutes later he was looking at the car engine, Luke over him, moving up and down like an impatient child.  
“So?”  
“So, it is official. I know nothing about cars.”  
Luke laughed. “I better call a taxi then.”  
“I can take you where you want to go. Except if it is out of town, then you are on your own mate.”  
“Thank you. I really need to go home. And it is not far.”  
“Yeah, determine not far, because when Aussie say not far, they usually mean out of state.”  
“Just a few minutes from here. Promise.” Luke said, still giggling.  
“Okay. I’ll hold you to that if we end up in Perth.” Ashton said and got into his car again, opening the other door for Luke. The rest of the drive was like old times, that Ashton wished that he was actually driving Luke to Perth. He had missed him so much, and having him there, talking to him, making him laugh, was the best thing it had happened to him in months. Luke wasn’t cold towards him, he flirted with him, laughed with his jokes. Maybe he hadn’t got it right back there. Luke was socked and confused and maybe that’s why he was treating him like he did. Maybe Ashton should have waited, should have given him more time. Maybe he should have won him over. He did it once, why not again? Maybe it wasn’t too late to do so now.  
That thought stuck with him, as he was pulling over an apartment complex. And by the time he found a spot to park his car, he had made up his mind.  
“Thank you so much for the ride.” Luke said and he smiled at him. He was so handsome when he smiled.  
“You’re welcome.” Ashton said. “Listen, if you want…”  
Luke’s phone rang. Nikleback. Luke didn’t answer.  
“Um… I should go. Maggie is waiting for me.”  
“Okay.”  
“See you at school?”  
“Uha.”  
Luke thanked him again and he got out. Ashton kept his gaze at the road, as the blond boy walked away. He was too late. How could he think, hope, that Luke was single? That he wasn’t out of time? Luke was just friendly with him because he was helping him get back to his girlfriend, Maggie. Ashton felt so stupid and angry with himself.  
He arrived at his place and he crashed on the sofa. He had to get his mind out of it. He turned on the TV. The vow was on. Perfect. Just what he needed. He changed the channel. Soccer. Luke loved soccer. He made him watch games with Calum and play Fifa with him. He hated those afternoons, but now he could have given his arm just for another one with Luke. After browsing through the channels, he was left with two options, Home and away and the news, so he chose the second one. His life had enough drama as it was.  
Ashton was making himself a toast with vegemite, when he saw that there have been several burglaries in the city centre. He was about to volume it up, when breaking news appeared all over the screen. Someone has been arrested for attempting to get into a house. Ashton let the plate that he was holding slip off his hands. Luke.  
Without thinking, he grabbed his car keys and drove to the police station. An officer was behind the desk, as Ashton came running in and yelled at him.  
“Where is Luke…”  
“Slow down, mate. Gee, what’s the rush? He is here. The blond guy?”  
Ashton nodded. He was out of breath. His heart was beating really fast.  
“Are you here to bail him off?”  
“Yeah.” He said without thinking.  
“Okay. Go through that office first then.” The officer said and he pointed Ashton to a door behind him. A few minutes later, Ashton came out and set on the seats beside the officer. He was grateful that he hadn’t got his salary, which he had got three days ago from the school, to the bank yet. He was meaning to but he always forgot.  
Luke came out of a door. Ashton could see the cells behind the blond boy. Luke walked over to Ashton, looking him puzzled.  
“Did Calum ask you to…?” He whispered, as they walked out the police station.  
“No. I saw you on the news.”  
“Why then?”  
“Um, superheroes should stick together?” Ashton didn’t know why he came to help Luke. He hadn’t gone through it yet.  
“Thank you. This is the second time you are saving me today.” Luke said, as they were driving down the road.  
“What were you doing in that building?”  
“I was following a lead.”  
“It was a trap, huh?”  
“Yeap. I should call Cal. He will be worried.” Luke talked to Calum till they got to his house. Ashton declined an offer to come in and he got back to his place, feeling mad to himself and confused at the same time.  
Next morning he woke up by his phone. It was ringing repeatedly. Ashton got lazily out of his bed and answered it without checking the number first.  
“Hello?”  
“Ash? It’s me…Luke”  
Ashton stood up alerted. What the….  
“Luke?”  
“Yeah. Cal gave me your number. Listen, my car is still at the mechanics and I need a ride, so I thought maybe you can come over and pick me up and we can have a coffee on our way to school. What do you think?”  
“Sure. Be there in ten minutes.”  
“Great. I’ll be waiting.”  
Ashton caught himself smiling, as he hung up. What the hell was he doing? Why did he agree to drive Luke to school again? To meet him for coffee? Did he forget that Luke had a girlfriend?  
He could call him back and tell him that he couldn’t after all, but he wasn’t good at lying and part of him begged to see Luke again. So he drove over to Luke’s place. The tall man was waiting at the pavement, outside the apartment block. He smiled as he got into Ashton’s car.  
“Good morning again.”  
“Good morning.”  
“Hope I didn’t wake you. I didn’t, right?” Luke’s eyes were searching hungrily for a resonance. Ashton smiled at him, as every bitter feeling from yesterday melted away.  
“No. Not at all.”  
“I would have called you up at my place, but it is a mess.”  
“That’s fine.” He wouldn’t like to come face to face with his new lover anyway.  
“Look, I am glad that you are fine with all this. Cal and Michael told me that it will be weird me and you working together. And to be honest, I was afraid that you won’t even want to see me again.”  
Ashton suppressed his need to tell him that nothing was okay, that he didn’t feel cool about it and that it was weird. But he just managed to smile. No need to give himself away.  
“What I want to say is that I am really thankful for all you did yesterday and that you still want to be friends with me after…you know.”  
Friends? Really? That’s what they were now? Ashton imagined them driving to work together, hanging out at the pub, going double dates and even being the best man in each other’s weddings. Could he do that?  
“Don’t mention it again. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“But it feels like it is. I mean, sometimes I feel really guilty that I can’t remember you and I made you go through all these.”  
“Please, let’s not talk about this again, okay?”  
“Yeah, you are right. The past is in the past.”  
The rest of the drive was in silence, and Ashton was grateful that Luke didn’t press the matter any further. They got coffees from the coffee house near the school and they headed to work, chatting about meaningless things, like the weather and the salaries.  
The next two weeks, things were as odd as they could be. Ashton felt that he was leaving in an alternative universe and he was going to wake up any time soon. Luke was playing best buddies with him, calling him in late hours, hanging out with him at school and after it, being all friendly and warm with him. Ashton wanted it to stop as much as he wanted it to continue forever. When he was with Luke, he felt alive. Everything made sense to him. But soon he had to get back to reality, when he drove Luke home, when he mentioned Maggie’s name, when he had to go home alone.  
Michael came from time to time to see him, pointing out for several times that all that was unhealthy, that he should tell Luke how he really felt about him, how the whole situation made him feel, that he couldn’t be friends with him.  
“He will understand.” Michael said, over a beer. “I would have.”  
“It’s not that easy.” In his mind, he had been over that a thousand times. How he will confront Luke, tell him to leave him alone, if there was any future for them other than being stuck in the friend zone. But as soon as he saw him, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.  
“Do you want me to tell him?” The green eyed boy asked.  
“No. And you shouldn’t mention any off this to Calum either. They are best friends and he will spill out everything to Luke.”  
“I won’t, even though I think he already knows. In fact, I think everybody know except from Luke. Hell, the man can be so naive.”  
“I will deal with it, don’t worry.”  
“It’s been two weeks now, mate. It’s so frustrating.”  
“Can you let it go, please?”  
“All right. Just sayn.”  
Just then Luke came in. He smiled up at them and made his way to their table. Ashton’s eyes shot questions at Michael. Did you invite him? Michael nodded in disagreement, and turned towards Luke, who sat between them.  
“Luke. Long time no see.”  
“Michael. Didn’t know you were coming. How’s the Mike Ro Wave thing?”  
“Better than ever.”  
“I saw that fire operation. You were incredible. You must be the best superhero around.”  
“Apart from Smash. He was the best.” Michael winked at Ashton. Ashton returned it with an annoyed glare.  
“So I heard.” Luke said, giving Ash a nudge. Ashton smiled.  
“You weren’t bad yourself.”  
“Oh, come on now, stop being so modest.”  
“Me? You are being the modest one.”  
“Really? I haven’t seen any girls crying over Dr Fluke.”  
“Dr Fluke has his own success with the girls, don’t worry.”  
“Not as much as Smash. You are not giving enough credit to yourself. You are extremely good looking, super hot and have a killer personality. They must queue up to have you.” Luke said and looked deep into Ashton’s eyes. For a moment their eyes locked.  
“Excuse me.” Michael said, and both boys turned to look at him. “I don’t want to kill the moment, but all this sweet talk ruined my mood. Stop it or get a room.”  
“All right. Don’t be a bitch about it.” Ashton said and Luke giggled.  
“That’s nice. Thanks Ash. I am just saying that it is weird that you guys are friends, flirting with each other, with your past and all.”  
Ashton shot a warning look at Michael, but he was really worked up.  
“Me and Ashton are fine.” Luke started.  
“I can see that. It just doesn’t make any sense that he doesn’t mind being friends with you when you pretty much shredded his heart when you forgot everything about him.”  
“Michael, that’s enough.” Ashton said, but they both ignored him.  
“I tried to remember. It’s not as if I wanted to forget him.” Luke defended himself.  
“I am not blaming you for not trying.”  
“Then what is your problem?”  
“I don’t want to see my friend being tortured like this. For fuck sake, he was trying to get over you and move on. And then you come along and he is too weak to ask you to leave him alone. I am wondering what will happen when you go away and leave him again. He will be crashed and start everything from the beginning.”  
“I don’t think that if Ashton had a problem with us being friends, he wouldn’t say so.”  
“Oh, yeah, of course he would have. The man is in love with you and you are giving him hopes when you will never return his feelings back. Do us a favor and disappear from our lives for good.”  
“Michael, what the fuck? Stop it!” Ashton had enough.  
“No, it’s time for him to know the truth.”  
“No, it’s time for you to go home.” He then turned to Luke. “I am sorry. He can’t hold his liquor. I will take him home.” And with that Ashton grabbed Michael and pulled him out of the pub, before he had a chance to reply to Luke. What was wrong with him? Why he attacked Luke like this? Why he told him all that?  
Ashton was so mad at him, that he didn’t talk to him all the way to his house, even though Michael tried to reason his actions. He didn’t want to hear his explanations. He threw a pillow and a blanket on the sofa, when they got there, and he locked himself in his room, ignoring Michael’s invitation to talk about it. Fortunately, the green eyed boy didn’t insist on it and left him alone for the night.  
It was about four o’clock, when Ashton’s phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Am I waking you?”  
Luke.  
“Not really.”  
“I couldn’t sleep. What Michael said…”  
“Can you just please forget about it? He said some nonsense back there to hurt you. He didn’t mean any of it.” Ashton felt the blood rushing to his ears. What he dratted most was Luke believing what Michael said about him. How will he face him tomorrow?  
“Ash, if it’s true that…”  
“The past is in the past, right?”  
“But, if you have feelings for me, then…”  
“I don’t.” Hot tears were streaming down his face. “I did, but not anymore. I mean, I care about you, but as a friend. Nothing more.” Ashton was proud that he kept his voice steady while saying all that to Luke. A white lie. An innocent white lie. He wasn’t harming anyone. Anyone, except himself.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive. Like I said, he made most of those things up to make you feel bad.”  
“All right. You are telling me the truth, right?”  
Ashton bit his tongue. He wanted to scream out that it wasn’t true, that he loved him more than he ever did, that he only wanted to be with him, be around him, be in his life, even when he was just a friend to him. He just didn’t want him to shut him out again. He wanted…but he ended up telling him what Luke wanted to hear.  
“We both moved on, Luke. Can we forget about it and go where we were before Michael?”  
“Sure. Good night.”  
“Good night.”  
Next day out, Michael was gone. He let a note on the kitchen table, telling him that Luke needed to know. Ashton threw it in the rubbish bin and he went to work. Luke had called it sick that day. He probably was tired from not getting any sleep. Ashton battled with himself to call him, but he decided not to. Maybe he needed the space.  
After school, Ashton drove to the super market. He took a cart and drove down the aisles, grabbing items without even looking at them and throwing them in the cart. He was still thinking about Luke. What if something had happened to him? What if those ninjas had him? Maybe he had to go over to his place and check on him.  
He was still considering the idea, when he crashed his cart on another one. Ashton looked up to apologies, to see Luke looking at him surprised.  
“Oh, um, Luke. I am sorry. I was day dreaming.”  
“No harm done.” Luke smiled and looked in Ashton’s cart. “Tomatoes, pasta… you are making spaghetti, aren’t you?”  
“I will. You have a good eye for food.”  
“It’s not difficult. It’s your favorite. And I do love food.”  
“You want to join me?”  
“Um… yeah, why not.”  
“Okay. Just let me go home first and prepare it for visitors.”  
“Right, as if it’s ever messy.”  
“It is. I don’t clean up every day, you know.”  
“Ash, you are the cleanest man I know.”  
“And you are the messiest I know.”  
“Okay, I admit I am not very organized, but you are hard to compete, you know.”  
After that Ashton loaded the shopping bags into the car and drove back home. He rushed in, quickly picking up any stray clothing and rubbish that was not at the right place and he threw them in his bedroom. None was going in there anyway. He then got to the kitchen and got everything ready till Luke was knocking at his door. Ashton regretted the fact that he hadn’t taken a shower, as he opened the door and greeted Luke in.  
“Nice place.” Luke said, looking around.  
“Thank you. Dinner is ready.” Ashton leaded the way to the kitchen and they both set with a plate in front of them. Ash provided them with two glasses, where Luke poured them the wine he had brought with him.  
“I didn’t see you today.” Ashton commented, as they moved to the sitting room.  
“Oh, I had some business to attend.”  
“Dr Fluke stuff?”  
“The crimes are getting worse and worse.”  
“You didn’t run into Michael, did you?”  
“No. Maybe he avoided me.”  
“Probably he did.”  
“I think he hates me.”  
“No, he doesn’t.”  
“He didn’t give me the opposite reaction.” Luke looked a little sad. Ashton nodded. Michael used to hate Luke so much, as to plan his death.  
“He will come around. Michael is a great guy.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Why? Calum doesn’t think so?”  
“No, he likes Michael. I meant that if you think that he is okay, then he must be. You have a good character judgment after all.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Well, you always try to find the good in everyone.”  
“You do that too.”  
“Okay, mate, let me give you a compliment, please.”  
“Oh, it supposed to be a compliment?”  
“Yes.” Luke said giggling and he leaned back on the sofa. His cheeks were red from the wine and his eyes really bright. Ashton felt the effects of the wine too. The euphoria, the numbness.  
“Ash, can I ask you something?” Luke got upright, lining on one arm, as he turned his body to face him. He was slightly leaning forward towards Ashton, as he was trying to control his balance.  
“Okay.”  
“Why did you come here?”  
“I work here.”  
“No, why did you come to work here?”  
“Good money, cheaper rent.”  
“The truth please.”  
“That’s the truth.”  
“Come on. Really?”  
Ashton felt his mouth moving, saying something without him being able to control it.  
“Because I couldn’t stay around. Not when you didn’t even know my name.”  
The good thing about wine is that it makes you really brave. Because you don’t think of the consequences, you just act. But the next morning, things get back to normal and your heavy headache reminds you that there will always be consequences.  
Those were Ashton’s thoughts, when he woke up that morning. The ceiling was spinning and he closed his eyes shat to make it stop. His stomach was a mess and his head was as heavy as lead. What had happened last night? Shots came back to him slowly. Him cooking, Luke laughing, them drinking, Luke leaning forward and kissing him, him taking him to the bedroom, Luke laughing at the mess, him pulling him on the bed, ripping his skinny jeans off…. Ashton jumped up. Luke was sleeping peacefully next to him. Ashton panicked. He grabbed his cell phone and hide in the bathroom. He dialed Michael’s number.  
“What?” Came Michael’s deep, sleepy voice from the other line.  
“I am in deep shit mate. Really deep shit.”  
“Ash? What? The ninja? I am coming! Can you describe the place to me, I am sure I can find you, just be calm and ….”  
“No, I am at home you dickhead, shut up and listen.”  
“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”  
“That’s exactly what happened.”  
“Fuck Ashton. And you woke me up for that? Go back and get up from the other side.”  
“Well, I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Cause Luke is on the other side.”  
“What? Are you two back together? Did he remember?”  
“No. Nothing like that. We had dinner last night and we had some wine and, I don’t know, it happened.”  
“Now what?”  
“That’s why I called you. What should I do?”  
“Oh, well, it’s not like amnesia sex is my area of expertise…”  
“Cut the crap and talk before he gets up.”  
Just then Ashton heard a light knock on the door. His heart started racing like crazy.  
“I will be right there.” He called out.  
“Oh, take your time. I just wanted to know where you were. We have to talk.”  
“What is he saying?” Michael asked from the phone.  
“He wants to talk.” Ashton whispered.  
“Oh, no. I don’t like where this is going. He wants to dump you. He will start with all this shit about drinking too much and being a mistake.”  
“So, what should I do?”  
“Be the bigger man. Go out and tell him that you are really sorry, that you didn’t mean to mislead him and that you hope that this will not ruin your friendship.”  
“I can’t say that.”  
“If you want him to break up with you all over again, then be my guest. But if you want him crawling back to you, you will listen to me. It always works with the ladies.”  
“I don’t want to disappoint you, but you are single.”  
“Because I chose to be. Call me back when you are done.” Michael hanged up and Ashton took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom. Luke was sitting on the bed, all dressed up. Ashton was grateful that he had worn his pants before locking himself in the bathroom.  
Ashton leaned on the wall opposed to Luke. The blond boy didn’t look at him. Michael’s words were playing repeatedly in his head. He shouldn’t aloud this to happen all over again. Not again.  
“Luke, I am really sorry about what happened. I didn’t want to mislead you. I only hope that this mistake won’t ruin our friendship.” Ashton replicated Michael’s speech. Luke looked up at him, his eyes looking straight into his. For a second he looked hurt, but it must have been Ashton’s imagination, as his face adapted that cold mask again and he got up.  
“You are right. It was a mistake.”  
Luke was out of the room and Ashton followed him to the door.  
“We are good, right?” Ashton asked, wanting to make sure that he had made the right thing. It was what Luke wanted. Them to be just friends.  
“Yes.” The blond boy was in his car and driving away in no time. Ashton got back and took two painkillers, before crashing on the sofa, tears streaming again from his eyes.  
Luke disappeared for four days. At first, Ashton thought that he had to deal with his girlfriend and there for he hadn’t call. Maybe she demanded him not to see Ashton again. Ash understood that. But a phone call explaining would have been nice. Keeping him in the dark made Ashton nervous. He tried to call him, but Luke didn’t answer. He didn’t even call him back. He called then Calum, who assured him that Luke hadn’t been in an accident as Dr Fluke and that if he knew something, he would call. He never did.  
That morning, as Ashton drove to work, he saw Luke’s car parked in the parking lot. His heart skipped. So he was here finally. Ashton walked down the corridors, looking in every class room to find him. He was nowhere. He wasn’t even at the cafeteria, when he went to take his lunch. That was odd. Luke never missed a meal.  
Later on, he was leaving, making sure that he was the last one to go to ensure that Luke wasn’t hiding in the building somewhere. He waited by the entrance and waited, but when the janitors started cleaning, he knew that Luke must have left at some point during the school period.  
Ashton took out his keys and run to the parking lot, as the rain was pouring down heavily. He got into his car and dried his hair with an old shirt that was laying around at the back seat. When he looked over the other side, Luke was running to his car. Ashton jolted out of his car, despite the rain.  
“Luke.” He yelled. Luke kept going, ignoring him. Ashton ran and grabbed him by the arm, half way to the car. Luke looked annoyed.  
“What?” he barked at him.  
Ashton was taken back, but he didn’t release his grasp.  
“Why are you avoiding me?”  
“I am not. Now let me go. We are getting wet.”  
“Not until you tell me the truth. I called you a thousand times. You never called me back.”  
“I was busy.”  
“And now? Are you busy now?”  
“It’s not the time to have this conversation.”  
“And when it will be?”  
“I resigned today.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Why? Because…. Never mind. I have a better job offer in Melbourne.”  
“That’s miles from here.”  
“It’s for the best.”  
“Who’s best?”  
“Ashton, let me go.” Luke’s eyes were filled with tears even though he was soaked wet.  
“Why are you leaving Luke?” Ashton’s voice was trembling.  
“Why are you making such a big deal about it? You were perfectly clear that there is nothing between us.”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“Oh, come on now Ash. You know why I came here.”  
“No I don’t.”  
“I know I hurt you but I don’t think I deserve this cruelty.”  
“I am being cruel to you? What about you? You come here like nothing has happened, like we are good buddies from the past, with your new life and your new girlfriend.”  
“What girlfriend?”  
“Maggie.”  
“Maggie is my dog, you moron.”  
Ashton releases Luke’s arms, but the blond guy didn’t move.  
“Your dog?”  
“Yes. Ashton, I came here to find you. When you left, I started having these dreams about you. I couldn’t take you out of my mind. I thought that if I came here, I could make sense of them.”  
“I thought you came here because you liked the job.”  
“Really? You believed that? Who would come willingly here to work, no offence.”  
Ashton laughed and Luke laughed too. They both stood in the rain, staring at each other.  
“So, did you figure out what they meant?”  
“They weren’t dreams after all. They were memories. And after spending time with you I started to remember. I started to love you again.”  
“Why haven’t you said something?”  
“Because I thought you moved on. You told me again and again that we were only friends. That night, with Michael, I called you thinking that you felt the same way, but then you told me that none of it was true. And that morning, when you were all cool and, I don’t know, cold, I realized that I missed my opportunity. So I am leaving. It is too hurtful to be around you.”  
Ashton was shocked. Did Luke mean all that? Was he messing with him? He stood there, not being able to make sense of all of it. Luke nodded and started walking past him. He was leaving. This time for good. He had come back for him, and he acted like a jerk and led him away.  
“Luke, wait!” Ashton ran to Luke, as he was unlocking his car’s door. He grabbed him by the arms and pressed his lips against Luke’s. For a second the blond boy didn’t react, but then, he started kissing him back, locking his arms around his waist, turning him around, so Ashton’s body was pressed between the car and Luke’s. His hands cupped Luke’s face, as he pulled away to take a breath.  
“Luke, please don’t go. I love you so much; I won’t stand losing you again.”  
“But what about that morning? What you said?”  
“Michael told me to say so. I thought that you wanted us to be just friends. I was protecting myself from hurting. I was an idiot. Please, Luke, please stay.”  
Luke kissed him again.  
“I will. I love you Ashton.”  
“I love you Luke. Never slip away again, please.”  
“I’ll try not to.”  
And they kissed again.


End file.
